One Hell of a Truth
by KSA Key-chan
Summary: As Lucifer finally pushed passed the massive mahogany doors, the first priority was to get rid of that large black cape and change into something nicer and more comfortable. -Second Omake to "Birds of a Feather", rated T for language-


**I blame all of this on Marie Ravenclaw =D**

* * *

As the image of the red-haired witch faded into a dark fog, Lucifer stepped off the pedestal with a sigh and headed to the bedroom, walking swiftly across the resonating floor to reach the hall, decorated with marble tiles, and marble pillars that held the ceiling, painted with all sorts of bright colors no human could ever imagine, and rendered even more beautiful and lively by the dancing flames on the candle-lit chandeliers that hung and sparkled, made of diamond and adding their own color spectrum to the rainbow mix.

The truth was, the place humans called Hell was nowhere near what they imagined. The walls were cold and dark, as was the stone ground, and the only fire that burned in the area was used to heat up the palace. There was no point in imagining that demons lived in a fucking volcano crater.

Also, the idea humans had of the demons themselves was completely wrong: demons had a much stronger sense or solidarity than humans would ever have. They helped, they shared, they accepted the others no matter their origin or shape or color, and couldn't care less about being worshipped or not. Tse, selfish angels, acting all holy when in reality they're nothing but a bunch of greedy little bastards. And what was up with that act about intimate relationships being bad? Seriously, it's a _natural_ phenomenon, wasn't that how kids were made? Where would the world be if that stuff officially became a crime? And besides, what was the bet that the people in the churches believers confessed to were nothing but perverts that had nothing better to do than to listen to their pathetic night adventures? Admittedly, they had already sent a demon to disguise as a priest (oh yeah, he stuck his tongue out at the little Christ statue without ending up burned, cursed, and oh how much they feared being excommunicated when they came from Hell in the first place), with a reception tool back down in the Main all of the palace, everyone rolling on the floor laughing as some hardcore believer confessed in tears that she hadn't been able to stop the other from jumping on her while our undercover friend remained perfectly calm and ended the conversation with the typical "You have been forgiven, my child" before vanishing and coming back to laugh with the rest.

Oh yes, the demon society was a wonderful place. Everyone lived in the warm walls of the palace, with a larger freedom than what humans gave, a greater respect for each other than humans had, and an insane love for harmless pranks (demons were dead set on the non-violence issue, anyone who deliberately broke the rule was thrown out of the palace and into the cold that surrounded them), however they _did_ have one fault called pride. Humiliation was the one thing demons couldn't abide, so usually when something like a prank went wrong, they avoided the conflict by pretending everything had gone the way it should have.

As Lucifer finally pushed passed the massive mahogany doors, the first priority was to get rid of that large black cape and change into something nicer and more comfortable. Opening the closet, Lucifer scanned through the available clothes, and smirked as the choice was set.

After no more than ten minutes, Lucifer stood in front of the mirror. The scarlet fabric molded perfectly with the slim body shape and the smooth lines of silky pale skin, suspended by a few threads that traced around the shoulders, and descended all the way down to the ankles, where only the shoes timidly poked out. Lucifer stared at the reflection in the mirror, only to be stared back at by a pair of amber eyes, and smiled.

She was beautiful.

...Well, almost. Her long, shining red hair was a mess, and she wasn't about to go running around the lower floors with _that_ kind of hair.

A knock on the door made her jump, and she tugged at the pearl necklace on reflex. The door opened, and a face with short, ruffled, navy blue hair and emerald eyes peeked in. The boy grinned and walked in without waiting for an answer, closing the door behind him.

"Your hair is a mess, Lucy!" he chuckled, approaching her. She sent him a deadpan glare.

"So is yours, only you can get away with it," she huffed. As the boy grabbed the brush and started combing her hair from the head down to the ends, she didn't protest. She would normally start growling a whoever touched her hair, but he was the only person that had express permission to touch, let alone brush it.

"...I wish we could just go ahead and go through with the maturing ceremony," she said as she watched both their reflections in the mirror in front of them. "We wouldn't have to wait like this, and then we could already..."

"What are you talking about?" he smiled sweetly. "We're already together, and I would willingly abandon the maturing ceremony instead of wasting six months in a cocoon..." he paused in his hair-brushing, and leaned in to her ear, whispering "...because every second spent by your side is precious and worth more than anything to me." She blushed slightly at his words, closing her eyes as his chocolate-coated voice seeped into her mind and his fingers gently brushed against her face. A quiet hiss in her ear was enough for a rush of desire to spread through her body, despite the fact that she resembled a human ten-year old. He was already being a daredevil and running his fingertips over her neck. She was almost ready to give in. She knew they shouldn't, she knew they couldn't, but she so badly wanted him to keep going-

They both jumped as someone knocked on the door and walked in without waiting for authorisation. A young demon with the human aspect of a twenty-year old male, flamboyant red hair tied in a ponytail showing his pointed ears and amber eyes similar to Lucifer's, stopped at the sight of them both. He gave them a simple glance before focusing on the boy.

"Belphegor...Your father is looking for you. Perhaps you should go and see what he wants."

The boy stared for a moment, before turning to Lucifer, giving her an apologetic smile, and leaving the room. Once he was gone, Lucifer stood up and shot a glare at the demon.

"Mephisto, I know you don't like him, but is that a reason to come up with an excuse to chase him away?" she growled.

"Actually, it wasn't an excuse," he said without emotion, giving her a blank look. "Dagon really _did_ call for him. Also, I've come to terms with the fact that, whether I am your older brother or not, I cannot always protect you by approving or not of your lover. Although this time I would say I came just in time, considering how strong I could feel your lust from the other side of the door..."

"Sometimes, I just wish you didn't have that power..." Lucifer scowled quietly.

"Also, Lucy, Belphegor is not the only one that's being called. Our mother would like to speak to you before we attend dinner tonight. Uncle Zagam will be bringing Orias and Orthon, and we need to discuss-"

"Oh no, I don't want to deal with _those_ brats!" Lucifer moaned silently, but loud enough for her brother to hear.

"Me neither, but we must show absolute respect and you know it. By the way Lucy, were you called up by that witch again?"

"You mean Akako? You can't believe how annoying it's getting. I wish she would stop asking about what's going on. Best I can do is refer to it as "the _Heart_", but she's only getting more and more curious. Why can't she just wait for _him_ to explain everything? I've got other things to do than answer everytime she calls for me and pretend I'm the Lord of the Underworld and speak in riddles, what do I have to do so she stops bugging me?"

"Be yourself?"

"_No_, because she would laugh her head off if she knew she were talking to a girl in the form of a ten-year old instead of the Demon King she thinks she's talking to."

"Why don't you ask Mother to respond to her calls instead?"

"She'll probably start once Bel and I go through our maturation ceremony, but she and Father are already busy enough as it is, so I won't ask."

"...Fine, but don't overwork yourself, alright? Promise me."

Lucifer pouted, but she knew Mephistopheles was her older brother and couldn't help but feel concerned for his younger and only sibling. In the end, she relaxed her face and walked up to him to give him a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright, I swear."

He smiled and patted her on the back. That was one of the things she liked about him, it was that he was the only person to always remember how much she hated others touching her head and hair.

"Well then, let's go."

* * *

**I could use this as a springboard and write and entire book about _Princess_ Lucifer and the demon society, but I'm also kinda scared of religious repercussions XD There's _no_ telling what the hardcore believers will do if they ever got their hands on this, or on me XD**


End file.
